Cinta Pertama
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu, apakah kau akan mencintaiku dan tak pernah mengingat dia lagi? Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu daripada dia, apakah boleh aku memiliki hatimu tanpa bayang-bayangnya? GrimmRuki. AU. Mind to RnR?
1. I Like Grimmjow

**-Cinta Pertama-****  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Facebook bukan punya Cha, Cha cuma punya accountnya.****  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort****  
Pairing(s) : GrimmRuki, slight GrimmNel****  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje  
Summary : Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu, apakah kau akan mencintaiku dan tak pernah mengingat dia lagi? Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu daripada dia, apakah boleh aku memiliki hatimu tanpa bayang-bayangnya?**

* * *

_Kau membuatku gila_

_Sungguh, kau membuatku gila_

_Tertarik padamu_

_Menyukaimu_

_Hingga mencintaimu..._

* * *

Rukia's POV

Hari ini aku lagi-lagi tak dapat menahan diriku untuk menoleh ke belakang, ke barisan paling belakang di kelasku. Itu adalah tempat duduknya, lelaki menawan yang dapat mencuri hatiku, Grimmjow. Sejak beberapa bulan lalu, jujur aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk menoleh ke arahnya, dan beberapa kali juga aku mendapatinya sedang menatapku. Padahal tempat duduk kami jauh, aku di barisan paling depan, sementara dia di barisan paling belakang.

Aku senang. Jujur, aku amat senang, seolah rasa kagum dalam hatiku terbalas olehnya. Aku suka melihat wajahnya, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, satu-satunya pria yang ku sukai sejak aku masuk ke SMA Karakura ini.

=Flashback=

Juli, beberapa hari setelah MOS...

Minimnya jumlah orang yang ku kenal di SMA Karakura membuatku sedikit kesal karena setiap ada perkumpulan, aku jadi merasa sendiri. Huh! Lihatlah contohnya sekarang ini, aku kewalahan mencari tempat berkumpul teman-temanku yang akan berkumpul untuk mengambil buku.

Memang sich, ada temanku, Ichigo dan Hisagi, yang satu SMP denganku dulu, tapi mungkin karena beda kelas, kami jadi jarang bertemu dan bareng-bareng. Sambil memutari sekolah hingga kembali lagi ke koperasi, aku berkali-kali menggerutu sambil mencari-cari tempat berkumpul lagi, sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu dia, Grimmjow, yang paling mencolok dengan rambut birunya yang juga dipilih menjadi ketua kelas di kelasku dengan kemenangan telak. Pertama kali ini aku menghampirinya, lalu menegurnya.

"Grimmjow."

"Ya? Sebentar Rukia, gue mau ambil buku dulu."

Selanjutnya, cowok itu sibuk di depan ruang koperasi, mengambil setumpuk buku yang mungkin nanti akan dibaginya kepada murid-murid di kelasku.

"Nah, ada apa?" tanya Grimmjow setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Gue sendirian. Tahu tempat anak-anak ambil buku?"

"Ahh, kebetulan gue juga mau ke sana, mau bareng?"

"Ya! Mau!" aku mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Nah, gitu aja pusing, kayak orang ga punya temen."

"Emang! Ga ada temen, belum kenal."

"Temen SMP?"

"Beda kelas."

"Hehe..., sama kayak gue ya, gue malah ga punya temen yang satu SMP sama gue," Grimmmjow nyengir lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi jangan salah, obrolan kami berlanjut sampai tiba di sebuah kelas tempat kami seharusnya berkumpul. Dan, astaga, betapa bodohnya aku, padahal aku sudah melewati ruang kelas ini sampai lima kali! Haaah...

=End Of Flashback=

Kalau kau mau tahu, jujur saja karena kejadian itu, aku langsung menaruh hati padanya, perlahan mengaguminya, selalu menunggu SMSnya datang setiap jam 6 sore, sekedar menanyakan PR atau ulangan, menunggu Grimmjow online facebook setiap Sabtu sore atau Minggu siang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Grimmjow mencuri hatiku, membuatku amat sangat jatuh cinta padanya, amat mengaguminya, bukan, mencintainya.

Oh ya, setelah dua minggu sekolah di SMA Karakura, akhirnya aku punya teman dekat, yaitu Momo, Toushiro, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, Lisa, Hiyori, Soi Fon, dan tentu saja, Grimmjow (hei, kalau aku bukan temannya, pastilah ia tak akan mau repot-repot mengirimiku SMS setiap hari).

End Rukia's POV

.

.

Normal POV

Rukia mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya ke meja, tanda ia merasa bosan. Teman sebangkunya, Nanao, melakukan hal yang sama, tapi sambil mencoret-coret bagian belakang bukunya, menggambar sesuatu. Rukia pun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok, lalu perlahan mengarahkan matanya ke barisan paling belakang, menatap Grimmjow.

Cowok itu tampak mengantuk, berulang kali ia meletakkan kepalanya ke meja, tapi sesaat kemudian, teman sebangkunya, Szayel, membangunkannya lagi. Rukia tersenyum melihat tingkah Grimmjow, entah apa yang lucu, tapi Rukia senang memperhatikannya.

"Rukia, jadi menurut kamu apa jawabannya?" guru Bahasa Indonesia, Shinji-sensei bertanya pada Rukia.

'Mampus gue,' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

* * *

_Jangan tarik ulur hatiku_

_Sungguh, itu amat menyakitkan_

_Ketika aku merasa terbalas_

_Kau meninggalkanku_

_Apa sebenarnya maumu?_

* * *

Rukia's POV

1 bulan, Agustus...

Tenang saja, rasa di hatiku masih berupa suka, kok, untung belum mencapai tahap sayang apalagi cinta. Oh ya, Grimmjow ulang tahun loh!

2 bulan, September...

Dia makin baik! Grimmjow sering kirim SMS ke aku, kadang sih jadi salah tingkah kalo dapet SMS dari dia. Selain SMS, aku senang juga bisa main bareng game online bersama Grimmjow. Perlahan-lahan, seolah dia memberiku harapan untuk menyukainya.

3 bulan, Oktober...

Senin pagi, saat pelajaran PKn, aku disuruh menulis di papan tulis oleh guruku, Unohana-sensei. Karena kebetulan saat itu sekretaris kelasku tak masuk, jadi aku berbaik hati menggantikan. Sebenarnya kesal juga sih, bayangkan saja, catatannya ini mungkin sampai dua papan tulis. Huh! Dasar guru gila mencatat!

Setelah beres satu papan tulis ku tulisi, ternyata kurang, dan tentu saja harus dihapus. Aku yang piket pula! Ah, malasnya menghapus.

"Wei, yang piket hapus tuh! Capek nih!" pintaku pada teman-teman di kelasku.

Sreg.

Barisan paling belakang, dia yang berdiri, Grimmjow. Ah, jujur, dadaku langsung berdegup kencang melihat ia yang berdiri. Kenapa harus dia sih? Kenapa bukan orang lain?

Aku diam sambil memperhatikannya menghapus papan tulis. Semakin lama, sepertinya anak lain pun juga menyadari kalau ia menghapus papan tulis semakin lambat, seperti orang salah tingkah di dekatku.

"Cieeee! Grimmjow nih yee!" ledek Renji.

"Ahem ahem..."

Yak! Sukses sekali anak-anak rese di kelasku ini untuk membuat pipiku merona merah, malu. Mereka sukses besar kalau ingin membuatku tambah salah tingkah, dan aku memang benar-benar salah tingkah!

Ku lirik Grimmjow, ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan menghapus papan tulis. Aku tak dapat menebak ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali, sungguh, ia sama sekali tak dapat ku tebak.

4 bulan, November...

Setelah ada beberapa 'insiden' yang membuatku ketahuan diam-diam menyukai Grommjow, akhirnya dengan polosnya aku curhat kepada temanku, Rangiku. Ya, karena ku pikir Rangiku kan teman dekatku, meski tak terlalu akrab, dan karena ia juga tak terlalu akrab dengan Grimmjow, perkara mudah kalau aku curhat padanya. Tapi ternyata aku salah, dengan polosnya juga ia mengaku padaku, kalau ia jujur pada Grimmjow, bercerita kalau aku menyukai pria berambut biru itu. Astaga, Rangiku!

Ku kira itu pertanda baik, Grimmjow jadi tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Tapi ternyata aku salah, amat sangat salah besar. Grimmjow malah menjauhiku perlahan-lahan, jarang SMS, bahkan bila bertemu pun, kami tidak bertegur sapa, sungguh, itu membuatku sakit hati. Aku merasa hatiku di tarik ulur, kalau memang dari awal kau tidak menyukaiku, Grimm, kenapa kau beri aku harapan?

Aku pun dengan berat hati akhirnya mencoba untuk melupakannya, sungguh, hatiku amat sakit untuk melupakannya, ia satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mencuri perhatianku untuk selalu memandangnya. Ia menyenangkan, aku selalu bercerita banyak padanya, ia pun begitu, selalu bercerita banyak padaku. Kecuali, saat ia mulai menjauhiku.

End Rukia's POV

.

.

Normal POV

Siang yang terik ketika Rukia sedang asik duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan, tempat adanya beberapa kursi di sana. Rukia beberapa kali melirik ke arah sampingnya, tak jauh, hanya berbeda satu kursi dari tempat duduknya. Grimmjow. Cowok itu sepertinya memiliki kesulitan dengan kertas ulangan yang berkali-kali di baliknya.

Sebenarnya Rukia ingin sekali menghampiri cowok itu, tapi hati kecilnya enggan. Tentu saja, baru kemarin Tatsuki bercerita padanya tentang 'banner' handphone Grimmjow yang bertuliskan 'I Hate You RK'. RK? Itu inisial namanya, Rukia Kuchiki.

Yah, sejujurnya memang tak boleh mencurigai orang seperti itu, tapi berapa banyak murid dengan inisial nama RK di SMA Karakura? Tak berapa lama kemudian, Grimmjow menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Rukia mengira mungkin cowok itu akan ke kantin atau bahkan memutar agar tak berhadapan dengan Rukia, tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Rukia," panggil Grimmjow.

"Ya?" jawab Rukia agak terkejut.

"Remedial fisika ngga?"

"Ngga."

"Berapa?"

"Tujuh lima."

"Mau ajarin gue?"

"Ng, ya, boleh..."

Wajah Grimmjow tampak senang, lalu ia pun duduk tepat di samping Rukia. Rukia dengan senang hati mengajarkan cowok itu, bukan, Rukia sangat senang hati sekali dapat mengajarkan cowok yang ditaksirnya.

* * *

_Thanks God_

_Thanks friends_

_Thanks mom, dad_

_Thanks all_

_That's right, I mustn't forget him..._

* * *

5 bulan, Desember...

Musim jadian di SMA Karakura, begitupun yang terjadi pada teman-teman Rukia, Toushiro akhirnya jadian dengan Momo. Ulquiorra dan Orihime hanya sering terlihat jalan bareng, seperti hubungan tanpa status. Sementara Rukia sendiri sejujurnya masih berharap pada Grimmjow.

.

Facebook

.

Grimmjow Is-Here Jeagerjaques now is in a relationship.

32 minutes ago.

Comment - Like

Rukia menatap layar laptopnya nanar. Grimmjow sudah memiliki kekasih, Rukia langsung patah hati karenanya. Beberapa kali dipandang pun, tulisannya tak berubah. Entah kenapa, ada degupan aneh di dada Rukia yang membuatnya sesak, dan juga ada rasa kesal. Cemburu. Siapa gadis yang berhasil mencuri hati Grimmjow?

Setahu Rukia, Grimmjow hanya punya satu mantan pacar, namanya Nelliel. Grimmjow pernah salah kirim SMS dengan menuliskan nama 'bunda Nelliel' atau 'Nelliel sayang' pada beberapa temannya. Tapi katanya mereka putus beberapa bulan lalu, tepatnya dua bulan setelah Grimmjow masuk SMA Karakura. Lalu, siapa gadis yang mencuri hati Grimmjow ini?

Rukia hanya menghela nafas panjang, tidak memperdulikan tulisan itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, ia harus melupakan Grimmjow.

6 bulan, Januari...

Pasangan baru lagi, Ulquiorra dan Orihime, memang lucu karena keduanya saling bertolak belakang. Ulquiorra amat pendiam, sementara Orihime amat heboh, meski memang di saat-saat tertentu jadi tenang dan pendiam. Tapi pasangan ini unik dan lucu.

Bagaimana Grimmjow dan Rukia? Jawabannya mudah dan dapat ditebak. Memburuk. Rukia bahkan hanya menganggap Grimmjow sebagai kenangan yang harus dilupakannya.

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Rukia, Toushiro, Momo, Tatsuki, Renji, Lisa, Hiyori, dan Soi Fon duduk-duduk di kantin sekolah sambil asik mengobrol. Ulquiorra dan Orihime sudah pulang lebih dulu tadi.

"Renji," panggil Rukia.

"Hn?" yang dipanggil hanya menjawab singkat sambil menikmati es jeruknya.

"Grimmjow punya pacar ya?"

"Pasti yang di facebook ya?"

"Iya. Jawab jujur, dong."

"Ngga ada."

"Sumpah?"

"Serius. Itu kan dia ganti biar ga diejek aja ama temen-temennya gara-gara ga laku. Payah, masa gitu aja ketipu?"

"Hahaha... Thanks."

Seandainya saat itu bukan di kantin yang sedang ramai. Seandainya saja saat itu Rukia ada di sebuah tempat luas, lenggang, dan sepi, mungkin gadis mungil itu akan melompat gembira, amat gembira.

* * *

_I love you_

_Thank you_

_You're the only one_

_Who can stole my heart_

_I love you so much_

* * *

7 bulan, Februari...

Pasangan lainnya, Renji dan Tatsuki akhirnya jadian. Hubungan Grimmjow dan Rukia (anehnya), membaik. Entahlah, apa mungkin karena Grimmjow merasa iri teman-temannya memiliki pasangan, atau karena hal lain, Rukia tak pernah tahu. Yang pasti, Grimmjow semakin sering mengiriminya SMS, mulai dari salah kirim, sekedar bertanya, 'lagi apa?', 'sudah makan belum?', 'ada PR?' dan kalimat basa basi lainnya. Rukia senang dengan perubahan Grimmjow yang jadi bersikap baik lagi padanya.

8 bulan, Maret...

.

Facebook

.

Grimmjow IsHere Jeagerjaques now is in a relationship with Rukia Kuchiki Ex-Seven.

About an hour ago.

37 Comment - Like

You, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Tatsuki Arisawa Cullen, and 18 other people like this.

TBC.

* * *

Bikin multi-chap lagi tuh jadinya. Padahal tadinya mau dibikin oneshoot ajha.

Grimmjow : Dapet inspirasi darimana?

Cha : Dari Kirchoff.

Grimmjow : Itu kan hukum fisika. Mabok ya?

Cha : Iya, Grimmy ! Gimana ga mabok coba? Udah 5 jam belajar buat ulum nih! Fic pelarian.

Grimmjow : Tabahkan hatimu, nak. Pengalaman pribadi ya, nih fic?

Cha : Dikit. *ngacir*

P.S. Kalo ada typo bilang, ya?

Mind to RnR? *puppy eyes*


	2. Kita Pacaran?

**-Cinta Pertama-****  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Facebook bukan punya Cha, Cha cuma punya accountnya.  
****Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort****  
Pairing(s) : GrimmRuki, slight GrimmNel****  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje  
Summary : Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu, apakah kau akan mencintaiku dan tak pernah mengingat dia lagi? Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu daripada dia, apakah boleh aku memiliki hatimu tanpa bayang-bayangnya?**

* * *

_I love you_

_Aishiteru_

_Jie sue amore ritua_

_Ich liebe du_

_Aku mencintaimu..._

* * *

28 Februari...

Sore hari, Rukia sedang asyik membaca buku di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik dari radio kesayangannya. Tak lama kemudian, dering lagu dari handphone Rukia terdengar, SMS masuk, Grimmjow.

.

**From : Grimmjow X.7**  
Lagi apa? Udah belajar Biologi?

.

**From : N2 Rukia**  
Lagi baca buku.  
Lo? :D  
Udah dong!  
Lo sendiri? :)

.

**From : Grimmjow X.7**  
Lagi smsan sama lo!  
Hehe..  
Dasar anak rajin nih!

.

Begitulah, SMS itu berlanjut hingga malam menjelang dan Rukia merasa mengantuk untuk melanjutkannya, begitu pula dengan Grimmjow.

3 Maret...

Karena sudah memiliki teman yang terpercaya, Soi Fon, Rukia pun menceritakan semua tentang kedekatannya dengan Grimmjow. Apalagi hari ini, Rukia semangat sekali bercerita pada Soi Fon, karena Grimmjow berubah lebih lembut (?), mungkin, karena SMS-SMS Grimmjow bukan lagi menggunakan 'gue', 'lo', tapi sudah menjadi 'aku', 'kamu'.

"Soi! Soi!" panggil Rukia pada Soi Fon saat jam istirahat.

Meskipun saat itu Soi Fon mungkin amat sangat pusing setelah menyelesaikan ulangan harian terjadwalnya, Fisika. Ya, di SMA Karakura memang ada ulangan harian terjadwal untuk seluruh angkatan yang diadakan setiap dua atau tiga bulan sekali, mirip seperti ulangan umum atau mid semester.

"Ya?" jawab Soi Fon sambil mengurut kepalanya yang pening minta ampun.

"Grimmjow."

"Dia SMS lo hampir tiap hari ya kayaknya?" tanya Soi Fon, sejenak lupa dengan ulangannya.

"Iya! Huh, untung dia ada di ruang sebelah, jadi bebas ngobrol."

Panjang umur, baru saja dibicarakan, Grimmjow masuk ke dalam ruangan ulangan Rukia, terang saja Rukia langsung mati kutu. Soi Fon tertawa kecil melihat Rukia yang salah tingkah. Grimmjow hanya menatap Rukia sekilas, lalu tersenyum, gadis itu pun membalas senyuman Grimmjow.

"Psst... Jangan-jangan ga lama lagi nembak nih!" bisik Soi Fon.

"Apa sih?" wajah Rukia merah padam.

Soi fon tertawa lagi, membuat Grimmjow pasang tampang penasaran dengan pembicaraan Rukia dan Soi Fon, sementara Rukia hanya bisa tersipu dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

6 Maret...

Grimmjow's POV

.

Facebook

.

Rukia Kuchiki Ex-Seven pyong .. pyong .. Say it! I'm still waiting!

27 minutes ago

8 comment - Like

Soii Fong, Hiyori Sarugaki, and 3 other people like this.

Ku tatap layar komputer di warnet, lalu tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Bilang apa? Kau menunggu apa sih, Rukia? Menungguku menyatakan cinta? Ahh, sejujurnya aku sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Iseng, aku pun membalasnya dengan mengganti statusku.

.

Facebook

.

Grimmjow IsHere Jeagerjaques I know you waiting me.

2 minutes ago

Comment - Like

Aku sih tak berharap kau akan membacanya, Rukia, tapi... Aku... Hei, apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si pendek itu? Tak mungkin kan?

Drrrt.

Handphone di saku celanaku bergetar saat aku baru saja selesai mengupdate statusku. Hah! Siapa sih?

.

**From : Nelliel**  
Grimmy lagi apa? Nell bete deh! Mau smsan?

.

Nelliel, mantan pacarku, aku bingung harus menjawab apa, sejujurnya aku tak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya. Tapi sejujurnya, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Aku tidak menghiraukan SMS itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk main game online seperti biasanya.

Rukia tak ada, tumben? Padahal biasanya setiap Sabtu ia online dan main game bersamaku. ku coba cari lagi namanya di list pemain yang online, tetap tak ada. Aku pun akhirnya memulai permainan tanpanya.

2 jam bermain, aku jadi rindu main bersama dengannya. Main sendiri ternyata tak enak, walaupun memang banyak temanku yang lain. Aku lupa kalau hari ini Rukia ada acara untuk ekskulnya di sekolah hingga sore. Hnn... Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain sebentar, agak lelah.

Drrrt..

Handphoneku bergetar lagi. Nelliel kah? Ah, orang ini...

.

**From : N2 Rukia**  
Lagi apa?  
Capek banget aku abis nyelesaiin ekskul.  
Hahaha... :)

.

**To : N2 Rukia**  
Kasian. Istirahat dong. Lagi ol nih.

.

**From : N2 Rukia**  
Thanks!  
Ntar aja ah, baru juga sampe rumah.

.

**To : N2 Rukia**  
Ruki, gimana kalo kita jadian di facebook?

.

Entah sadar atau tidak, mengapa jadi kata-kata itu yang keluar? Sebenarnya apa sih mauku? Menjadikannya pacarku? Hei, hei, betulan nih, aku sudah siap?

End Grimmjow's POV

.

.

Rukia's POV

**From : Grimmjow X.7**  
Ruki, gimana kalo kita jadian di facebook?

.

Aku menatap handphone yang berisi SMS dari Grimmjow itu dengan berbinar-binar. Tunggu tunggu tunggu, apa maksudnya bertanya seperti ini? Apakah dia menyatakan cinta padaku secara tidak langsung?

.

**To : Grimmjow X.7**  
Boleh...  
Kamu yang request ya.  
Nanti aku accept.

.

**From : Grimmjow X.7**  
Oke! Jangan lupa loh!

.

Dan begitulah, awal dari semuanya, pernyataan cinta Grimmjow yang hanya dari facebook. Sebenarnya aku masih ragu dengan pernyataannya tadi, mungkin hanya bercanda. Iseng-iseng aku buka facebook, ada beberapa requests yang belum ku accept, dan benar saja, ada request Grimmjow di situ untuk menjadi 'boyfriend'-ku. Sesuai janjiku, aku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Sejujurnya, aku masih bingung dengan pernyataannya. Haaah, sudahlah, sebelum ibuku mengamuk, lebih baik sekarang aku mandi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyegarkan diriku dengan mandi sore setelah penat menyelesaikan urusan ekskul tadi.

15 menit kemudian, rasanya segar sekali selesai mandi dan tentu saja sudah berpakaian. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan ku lihat layar handphoneku menyala, berarti ada telepon atau SMS tadi.

.

_31 New Messages_

.

Wow! Ada apa ini? Kok tiba-tiba aku kebanjiran SMS? Ku buka satu persatu SMS yang ada di handphoneku itu. Ternyata isinya sama semua, dari teman-temanku. Intinya, mereka penasaran dengan kebenaran hubunganku dan Grimmjow. Aku jujur masih bingung menjawabnya, karena masih ragu apakah hubungan kami sudah benar-benar dimulai?

.

**From : Grimmjow X.7**  
Thanks.

.

**To : Grimmjow X.7**  
Cuma di facebook kok.  
Hehehe...  
Ngga beneran.

.

**From : Grimmjow X.7**  
Kalo kamu mau beneran juga gak papa.

.

**To : Grimmjow X.7**  
Hee?  
Becanda mulu ah!

.

**From : Grimmjow X.7**  
Ngga kok. Kamu mau jadi pacarku ga?

.

**To : Grimmjow X.7**  
Hn? Boleh ya?  
Hehehe...  
Aku sih ngga nolak.

.

**From : Grimmjow X.7**  
Makasih Rukia. Kita pacaran ya. Hehe..  
Love you.

.

Ku baca SMS terakhir dari Grimmjow. Kita pacaran? Yes! Yes! Yes! Seandainya saja di rumahku tak ada ibu, tak ada ayah juga, mungkin aku akan melompat-lompat gembira. Berteriak keras kalau GRIMMJOW SUDAH JADI PACARKU!

End Rukia's POV

.

.

Normal POV

8 Maret...

Senin, saat masuk sekolah, Rukia datang agak siang, berharap teman-teman sekelasnya lupa dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu, ya, hari jadiannya ia dan Grimmjow. Tapi ternyata...

"Cie, cie, Ruki..." ledek Soi Fon.

"PJ... PJ...*" goda Renji (*Pajak Jadian).

"Prikitiew," Hiyori tak mau kalah.

Pipi Rukia bersemu merah mendengar ejekan teman-temannya, ditengoknya bangku di barisan paling belakang, Grimmjow belum datang. Rukia pun melangkah menuju ke tempat duduknya, lalu duduk dan pura-pura membaca buku, padahal sejujurnya dadanya amat berdebar hebat.

Tak lama kemudian, si pelaku utama (?), Grimmjow Jeagerjaques datang. Rukia hanya menoleh sebentar, melihatnya Grimmjow tersenyum padanya, tapi lalu berpaling dan duduk di barisan paling belakang. Sepertinya tak akan banyak waktu untuk mereka berdua, karena teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah sibuk mengejek.

TBC.

* * *

Sejujurnya Cha malu ngelanjutin fic ini. Serius, sumpah! Malu banget deh. Apalagi chapter ini gaje banget, kebanyakan SMS-SMS Grimmjow-Rukia. Haddeh...

Grimmjow : Ya iyalah malu. Kan... *mulut Grimmjow di bekep Cha*

Cha : Berisik nih Grimmy.

Rukia : Pengalaman pribadi...

Cha : Nah, karena kan upload fic ini pake hape, jadi Cha ga bisa italic, bold, atau underline fic ini (judulnya ga bisa di kutak katik lah).

Grimmjow : Yah, nasib nak. Bales review yang ga log in gih!

Cha : Siap!

**Zie-peNk** :: Kenapa ya? Hng... Chap selanjutnya Cha jelasin deh kenapa Grimmjow malah ngejauhin Rukia. Hehehe... Thanks udah review!

**avia chibi-chan** :: Hehehe... Itu kan intinya aja senpai. Jadinya ga bisa dijelasin panjang lebar. Makasih udah review! (Cha ga bisa PM)

Oke, review-review dari senpai yang log in di tunggu di inbox masing-masing, Cha PM. Hehehe...

Mind to RnR?


	3. Minum Obat, Grimmjow!

**-Cinta Pertama-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Facebook bukan punya Cha, Cha cuma punya accountnya.  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : GrimmRuki, slight GrimmNel  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje  
Summary : Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu, apakah kau akan mencintaiku dan tak pernah mengingat dia lagi? Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu daripada dia, apakah boleh aku memiliki hatimu tanpa bayang-bayangnya?**

* * *

_Tatap aku_

_Genggam tanganku_

_Dengar ceritaku_

_Agar kau mengerti_

_Semua tentangku..._

* * *

Sepertinya kejadian di hari Senin cukup untuk membuat pasangan baru Grimmjow dan Rukia beradaptasi. Bisa dibayangkan, setiap mereka dekat sedetik saja, semua mata di kelas langsung tertuju pada pasangan itu dan lontaran ejekan pun langsung terdengar. Sulit membayangkan? Kalau begitu, bayangkan saja iklan permen, yang pasangannya itu diejek oleh teman, guru, bahkan kodok percobaan. Seperti itulah kira-kira yang dijalani oleh Grimmjow dan Rukia.

Dua hari itu berlalu seperti lembaran baru untuk keduanya, Grimmjow pun agak berubah terhadap pacar barunya, lebih lembut dan, ng, bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan apakah itu romantis ataukah Grimmjow itu laki-laki yang suka gombal? Entahlah.

Rabu, ternyata Grimmjow sakit panas. Ketika Rukia sampai di kelas, terlihat Grimmjow yang sudah datang tengah duduk di tempatnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, tentu saja dengan beralaskan tangannya sendiri. Rukia meletakkan tasnya, lalu menghampiri pacarnya itu.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Rukia malu-malu, setelah pacaran rasanya jadi agak canggung.

"Hm? Aku pusing banget," keluh Grimmjow sambil menatap Rukia.

"Udah minum obat?"

Grimmjow menggeleng, membuat Rukia menghela nafas panjang lalu memegang pipi Grimmjow dengan lembut (cieeee...). Suhu badan Grimmjow panas, tapi cowok berambut biru itu berkeringat.

"Ambilin obat aja di UKS, Ru?" usul Hiyori.

"Ya, ambil yuk, sebelum bel."

Rukia pun turun ke UKS untuk mengambil obat. Ah ya, kelas Rukia itu X-7, lokasinya di lantai tiga SMA Karakura. Sementara UKS ada di bawah, tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah saja.

Setelah mengambil obat bersama Hiyori, Rukia pun kembali ke kelas dan memberikan obat demam pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya menerimanya, lalu meletakkannya di saku kemejanya.

"Nanti aku minum kalo udah makan."

"Ya," jawab Rukia.

Teng tong teng tong ...

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, dan beberapa saat kemudian Shinji-sensei, seperti yang kita tahu, guru Bahasa Indonesia yang paling rajin se-SMA Karakura, masuk ke dalam kelas. Kenapa ia disebut yang paling rajin? Karena Shinji-sensei selalu masuk kelas tepat waktu, dan jarang sekali tidak masuk mengajar di kelas.

* * *

_Semua yang kau beri_

_Perhatian_

_Pengertian_

_Bahkan keajaiban kecil_

_Membuatku mengerti..._

* * *

Pergantian pelajaran kedua, ternyata dengan semangatnya Renji masuk ke dalam kelas dan memberi tahu bahwa Szayel-sensei, guru Biologi nyentrik tidak masuk hari itu dan tentu saja, jam kosong. Rukia akhirnya berjalan ke tempat duduk Grimmjow lagi, dan cowok berambut biru itu kini tengah membenamkan wajahnya dengan tasnya. Rukia hanya duduk di samping Grimmjow sambil mendengarkan lagu dari handphonenya.

"Ayang," panggil Grimmjow.

"Hn? Ya, Grimm, ehn, Be?" Rukia masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Ayang' dan 'Liebe' yang diusulkan Grimmjow kemarin.

"Maaf ya."

"Untuk?"

"Gara-gara aku sakit jadi kamu yang harus nyamperin aku."

"Hahaha... Nggak usah dipikirin. Kamu bawa makanan ga? Makan dulu aja, abis itu minum obat."

"Bawa, sih."

Grimmjow mengeluarkan kue dari dalam tasnya yang ia bawa dari rumah. Rukia hanya memperhatikan cowok itu makan, menggeleng sesekali saat Grimmjow menawarkannya untuk makan. Tentu saja karena kue itu hanya sedikit, Grimmjow dengan cepat menghabiskannya.

"Ehm, kalo dirawat sama pacar sih, cepet sembuh si Grimmy," goda Mashiro.

"Gue jadi iri, nih," Gin ikut menggoda.

Grimmjow cuek saja, tengah meminum air mineralnya, sementara Rukia hanya tersipu sambil mematikan lagu dari handphonenya. Setelahnya, Grimmjow mengeluarkan obat demam yang tadi diberikan Rukia, lalu memperhatikannya ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Obat ini, tablet. Bisa dikerus ga?"

Rukia sweatdrop hebat mendengar pertanyaan dari pacarnya itu. Obat demam biasa? Dikerus? Grimmjow ini kan sudah berusia enam belas tahun, sudah duduk di bangku SMA pula! Tapi pertanyaan tadi mungkin lebih tepat bila ditanyakan oleh anak berusia enam tahun yang baru belajar munum obat tablet.

"Di-di-dikerus?" tanya Rukia, mencoba meyakinkan kalau pendengarannya masih normal.

"Iya, obatnya kebesaran."

"Hiyori!" panggil Rukia.

"Ya?" Hiyori yang duduk tak jauh dari situ menoleh, Rukia pun menghampirinya.

"Ada obat demam anak yang sirup ngga?"

"Obat demam anak? Buat siapa?"

"Grimmjow."

"GRIMMJOW NINUM OBAT DEMAM ANAK?" Hiyori sweatdrop seketika.

"Shhht, udahlah. Dia nggak bisa minum tablet."

"Ya ampun! Udah bangkotan begitu ga bisa minum obat? Ckckck... Obatnya ngga ada yang lain lagi, Ru," Hiyori berkacak pinggang.

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk di samping Grimmjow. Dilihatnya Grimmjow masih memandangi obat demam tablet dengan ragu, namun ia penasaran ingin mencoba meminumnya.

"Coba aja telen."

"Ngga bisa, kebesaran."

"Grimm! Lo ga bisa minum obat?" tanya Renji.

"Astaga..." Gin yang tak sengaja mendengar, ikut terkejut.

Kini tempat duduk Grimmjow dikelilingi oleh Rukia, Gin, dan Renji. Grimmjow jadi semakin ragu untuk meminum obat itu.

"Udah, masukin dalam mulut, terus telen! Beres kan?" kata Gin.

"Gede ini tablet! Kalo gue mati keselek gimana?"

Rukia, Gin, dan Renji sweatdrop. Mati keselek obat? Mungkinkah? Ketiganya hanya bisa geleng kepala mendengar lontaran-lontaran pernyataan Grimmjow yang (amat) polos. Akhirnya Gin dan Renji berencana dengan cara kasar dan tidak manusiawi.

"Nah, gimana kalo kita cekokin aja?" usul Gin sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Seru tuh! Lo yang pegang ya!" tanggap Renji.

"Ehn, iya, iya, mending gue minum sendiri," sergah Grimmjow cepat.

"Kalo begitu, minumlah!" tantang Renji.

Dengan ragu, Grimmjow memasukkan tablet yang besarnya bahkan kurang dari setengah jari kelingking ke dalam mulutnya. Rukia masih tak habis pikir sebegitu takutnya Grimmjow meminum obat. Setelah itu, Grimmjow meminum seteguk air dari botol air mineralnya.

"Coba aaaaa, gue yakin belum di telen," cerca Gin.

"Mmm," Grimjow menutup mulutnya.

"Tuh kan! Idih amit-amit! Telen, Grimmjow!" omel Renji.

"Digigit aja deh."

"Terserah kamu, yang penting obatnya diminum," Rukia yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bicara.

Ya, saudara-saudara, akhirnya obat demam itu berhasil masuk ke tenggorokan Grimmjow setelah cowok berambut biru menyala itu menggigitnya. Bisakah bayangkan betapa pahitnya obat itu? Rukia sendiri tak henti-hentinya merasa mulutnya pahit saat melihat Grimmjow dengan santainya menggigit obat tadi.

"Aku ngga mau minum obat lagi kalo gini caranya," keluh Grimmjow.

"Kalo gitu jangan sakit," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Lagian lo minum obat udah kayak anak umur enam tahun sih!" ejek Renji.

"Lain kali kita kasih aja obat demam anak yang sirup itu, setengah botol," usul Gin.

"Ah, lo pada emang niat ngirim gue ke alam baka!" omel Grimmjow.

Selanjutnya semua tertawa mendengar omelan polos Grimmjow. Rukia juga sebenarnya tak habis pikir, cowok seumuran Grimmjow masih juga takut minum obat demam biasa.

* * *

_Saat pertama_

_Semua terasa menyenangkan_

_Apapun itu_

_Pertama kali kau tunjukkan_

_Membuatku terkesan_

* * *

Pulang sekolah, kelas X-7 ada jadwal praktek kimia, yang tentu saja diikuti semua siswa sampai jam menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Berkali-kali Rukia melihat Grimmjow menatapnya sambil memegang bahan percobaan di laboratorium kimia. Rukia tak keberatan saat mata violetnya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Grimmjow, keduanya hanya tersenyum. Setidaknya Rukia tahu, walaupun tadi Grimmjow harus dipaksa dengan keras untuk minum obat, sekarang ia sudah lebih baik daripada tadi pagi.

Rukia's POV

Kelompok pertama yang selesai praktek adalah kelompokku dan teman-teman. Tentu saja. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu pintar soal kimia, tapi otak teman sekelompokku sudah pasti otak calon profesor semua. Sambil menunggu Grimmjow selesai, aku berdiri di luar laboratorium sambil mendengarkan lagu dari handphone.

"Ru," panggil Tatsuki.

"Hn?" jawabku.

"Renji udah selesai?"

"Cieee..., romantis banget sih pake acara nyariin? Ada tuh, dikit lagi selesai," godaku.

"Apa sih? Lo juga sama, baru jadian sama si Grimmy."

"Haaah, ya sudah, kita sama. Hehehe..."

"Ayang, kita turun yuk," suara Grimmjow yang baru selesai praktek cukup mengejutkanku.

"Ehn? Ia, Be," jawabku.

"Cieee... Cieee..." gantian Tatsuki yang menggodaku, aku jadi malu.

Akhirnya kami berdua berjalan turun untuk pulang, karena laboratorium kimia berada di lantai empat, lantai paling atas. Awalnya kami hanya berjalan berdampingan, tapi lama kelamaan, aku merasakan jari-jari hangat Grimmjow perlahan mencoba menelusup jari-jariku untuk menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya tersipu, ini pertama kalinya Grimmjow menggandeng tanganku saat kami berjalan berdua.

"Ehn, sepi ya?" Grimmjow membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, kan udah jam setengah empat," jawabku.

"Tapi di bawah rame."

"Iyalah, kan pada main bola. Kamu ada-ada aja."

"Iya, iya, cuma bercanda kok. Hmm, Yang."

"Ya?"

"Hari Sabtu kamu ada acara ngga?"

"Sabtu, ya, hnn... Kayaknya ada ekskul, deh. Kenapa?"

"Hn, nggak papa, kirain ga ada acara."

"Kamu gitu deh, bikin aku penasaran, Be."

"Hihihi... Iya, iya. Mau ngajak kamu pergi. Tapi kalo kamu ada acara, ya udah."

"Bisa sih, aku ekskul cuma sampai jam sebelas. Jam berapa?"

"Hmm..."

Tak terasa kami berjalan sudah sampai bawah, aku terpaksa dengan cepat melepaskan gandengan tanganku dengan Grimmjow karena ada seorang guru yang melintas. Sesudahnya, aku dan Grimmjow malah tertawa sendiri dengan sikap kami yang seperti salah tingkah.

Drrrrt.

Handphoneku bergetar, tanda ada SMS masuk. Aku mengambil handphone yang ku letakkan di saku kemejaku, lalu membaca SMS itu.

.

**From : Ayah**  
Ayah udah di depan sekolah kamu.

.

Yah, ayah sudah menjemputku. Padahal sejujurnya aku ingin lebih lama bersama dengan Grimmjow, tapi ya sudahlah. Ku lihat Grimmjow, ia menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran dengan isi SMS yang masuk ke handphoneku tadi.

"Ayahku udah jemput."

"Ya udah, kita ke depan bareng, ya?" ajak Grimmjow, aku mengangguk.

"Jadi tadi jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Kalo kamu maunya habis ekskul, gimana kalau jam satu?"

"Hmm, ya udah. Kamu nunggu aku di mana?"

"Di sekolah aja kali, ya? Jadi nggak usah bulak balik."

"Oke deh, Be!" jawabku semangat, ia hanya meresponnya dengan mengacak rambutku.

Tangan Grimmjow besar dan hangat, cukup untuk mengacak rambut hitam sebahuku. Tak lama kami berjalan, kami pun tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, dan benar saja, ayahku sudah menunggu dengan motornya di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku menoleh ke arah Grimmjow, ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum, dan aku pun menghampiri ayahku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ahh, aku tak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu. Yay! Yay! My first date.

TBC

* * *

Selesai juga chapter 3. Nambah gaje ya? Ya, abis pengalaman pribadi Cha memang seperti ini sih, ga mutu ya? Hehehehe... Cha kaget waktu dapet respon review yang banyak dari readers. Hontouni arigato readers! *terharu*

Grimmjow : Kenapa aku jadi selembut itu sih?

Cha : Yah, kan disesuaikan. Hihihi...

Grimmjow : Hah, sudahlah. Sana bales review, Cha!

Cha : Aye aye, sexta espada!

:: anonymous review ::

**Zie-peNk** :: Gimana? Apakah Grimmjow zudah terlihat yakin dengan perazaannya di chapter ini? Hehehe... Zilahkan tunggu lanjutannya di chapter depan yaa! :) Makazih udah ripiu!

**avia chibi-chan** :: Senpai, Cha ga bisa PM ke senpai. Hiks. :'( Ehn, iya, ini pengalaman pribadi. Hehehehe... Jadi malu. *plak!* Canggung? Lihat saja cara GrimmRuki deketan, jadi gimanaaa gitu. Hehehe... Makasih udah ripiu!

Yak! Untuk senpai-senpai author yang log in silahkan cek inbox masing-masing. Cha bales spesial pake PM. Hehehe... :)

See ya in the next chapter! Mind to RnR?


	4. Nelliel

**-Cinta Pertama-**  
**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Facebook bukan punya Cha**  
**Cha cuma punya accountnya.**  
**Rated : T**  
**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
**Pairing(s) : GrimmRuki, slight GrimmNel**  
**WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje**  
**Summary : Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu, apakah kau akan mencintaiku dan tak pernah mengingat dia lagi? Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu daripada dia, apakah boleh aku memiliki hatimu tanpa bayang-bayangnya?**

* * *

_Pertama, saat kau menatapku_

_Kedua, saat memegang tanganku_

_Ketiga, saat bercerita_

_Keempat, saat mendengarku_

_Semua terasa menyenangkan..._

* * *

Jam satu, sesuai janji Grimmjow pada Rukia, cowok berambut biru itu pun menunggu kekasihnya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Rukia seharusnya sudah pulang dari tadi, namun sepertinya ada sedikit tambahan yang membuat Rukia sedikit terlambat untuk keluar dari sekolah.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Rukia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya Grimmjow sedang menunggu sambil membalas SMS dari handphonenya. Rukia pun menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Hai, Be," sapa Rukia.

"Ehn? Udah selesai, nih? Kita jalan sekarang, ya?"

"Ya!" Rukia mengangguk semangat.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju ke motor biru Grimmjow. Grimmjow menyalakan mesin motor, lalu memakai helmnya, juga memberikan helm lain pada Rukia. Rukia memakai helmnya lalu duduk di belakang Grimmjow.

"Pegangan," pinta Grimmjow.

Rukia menurut, lalu memegang pinggang Grimmjow. Rukia amat bersyukur Grimmjow menyuruhnya untuk berpegangan, karena cowok berambut biru itu mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Hm, mungkin kalau dijelaskan kecepatan Grimmjow membawa motornya, Grimmjow seperti ingin menjadi penerus Valentino Rossi.

Akhirnya keduanya sampai di sebuah mall yang cukup terkenal di Karakura. Grimmjow memarkir motornya, sementara Rukia menunggunya dengan sabar. Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam mall. Rukia dapat merasakan tangan besar Grimmjow yang memegang tangan mungilnya.

"Ng..., mau nonton atau makan dulu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Terserah kamu," jawab Rukia.

"Ya, kalo gitu kita nonton dulu!"

"Ya."

Mungkin karena Rukia terbiasa melihat Grimmjow memakai seragamnya, entah kenapa, ketika Grimmjow memakai baju biasa, cowok itu jadi terlihat sangat keren. Rukia, entah secara sadar atau tidak, berulang kali melihat ke arah Grimmjow. Jika Grimmjow sadar mata kekasihnya itu tertuju padanya, ia hanya tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Rukia.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menonton film thriller. Ya, secara cowok sesadis Grimmjow itu, pasti suka dengan film berbau kriminal, akhirnya Rukia menurutinya. Sepasang kekasih itu duduk di kursi hampir tepat ditengah bioskop, kursi di barisan E.

"Katanya film ini seru," komentar Grimmjow sambil memberikan popcorn untuk Rukia.

Rukia hanya menyambut popcorn dari tangan Grimmjow, lalu tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Setelah menonton, Rukia jadi mual sendiri mengingat adegan di film yang ia tonton dengan Grimmjow tadi. Sejujurnya yang ada di bayangan Rukia, kencan pertama yang ada dalam cerita teman-temannya seperti Tatsuki, Hinamori, atau Inoue, pacar mereka mengajak menonton film romantis. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak pernah ada dalam benak Grimmjow.

"Kamu kenapa, Yang?"

"Nggak," Rukia terpaksa berbohong.

"Ya udah, kita makan aja, yuk!"

Yaph, setelahnya cowok berambut biru itu menggandeng tangan mungil Rukia lagi. Rukia hanya tersipu, lalu mengikuti langkah Grimmjow menuju ke sebuah restoran. Memang bukan restoran mahal, hanya restoran cepat saji yang biasa di datangi oleh kalangan anak muda seperti Rukia dan Grimmjow. Ya, yang murah tapi cukup membuat kenyang.

"Kamu duduk aja, mau pesen apa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Sama aja deh sama kamu," jawab Rukia.

"Ya udah, sekarang kamu duduk aja, ya. Biar aku yang antri."

Rukia duduk di tempat duduk dekat jendela restoran itu. Mata violetnya memandang keluar, melihat orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di mall atau sekedar mampir di toko. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Grimmjow kembali datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Ini," kata Grimmjow.

"Ehn, iya, makasih," Rukia tersenyum lalu membantu Grimmjow mengambil makanan.

"Kamu beneran nggak papa?"

"Hihihi... Kamu lucu deh kalo lagi cemas gitu."

"Aah? Hahaha..." Grimmjow menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Akhirnya keduanya menikmati makanan sambil bercanda dan mengobrol mulai dari hal kecil sampai cerita tentang masa SMP mereka dulu. Rukia amat menikmati tatapan hangat Grimmjow yang memandangnya saat mereka berdua sedang bicara.

* * *

_Cinta itu menyenangkan_

_Saat aku dan kamu tersenyum_

_Cinta itu menyebalkan_

_Saat ia datang_

_Ia yang merubahmu..._

* * *

Setelah pulang sehabis first date, Rukia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap layar handphonenya. Iseng, ia akhirnya meng-update status facebooknya.

.

Facebook

.

Rukia Kuchiki Ex-Seven pyong .. pyong .. Thanks for the first date.

2 minutes ago

6 comment - Like

Grimmjow IsHere Jeagerjaques, Rangiku Matsuu Ichimaru, and 6 other people like this.

.

Ternyata, respon yang di dapat cukup, atau mungkin sangat cepat. Apalagi Grimmjow sampai me-like statusnya, Rukia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri dibuatnya. Selanjutnya, Rukia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

========== CP ==========

Satu bulan kemudian...

Grimmjow's POV

Dia atau dia? Aku bingung. Sejujurnya aku menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Rukia, tapi terkadang aku canggung berada di dekatnya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, Nelliel sering menggangguku dengan SMS-SMS darinya. Aku takut jika Rukia sampai tahu, ia akan merasa kecewa. Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa kebimbanganku ini sepertinya diketahui dan juga dirasakan oleh Rukia.

Entah, tapi aku merasa kalau aku menjauhi Rukia, begitu pun Rukia sendiri, ia menjauhiku. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin begini, aku ingin bercerita banyak padanya seperti sebulan yang lalu, tapi kenapa? Apa mungkin Rukia lebih sering bad mood, karena itu kami jadi sama-sama diam? Aku bingung. Nelliel kembali memberiku harapan.

Drrrrt.

.

**From : Nelliel**  
Grimmjow, lagi apa? Nell sedih. TT

.

Sebenarnya aku malas membalas SMS itu, tapi semakin aku mencoba untuk tidak membalasnya, aku malah makin tak tega membuarkan Nelliel yang sedih. Kami-sama, kenapa kau buat aku menjadi seseorang yang seperti ini?

.

**To : Nelliel**  
Kenapa?

.

**From : Nelliel**  
Nell mau pindah jauh.

.

Iris biruku membulat sempurna membaca SMS dari Nelliel saking terkejutnya. Entah mengapa seperti ada batu besar yang memukul dadaku ketika membaca itu. Dengan susah payah menahan tangis, ku balas SMS dari Nelliel.

.

**To : Nelliel**  
Ke mana?

.

**From : Nelliel**  
Nell mau pindah jauh. Grimm, makasih ya Grimm pernah ada di hati Nell. Nell pengen supaya Grimm selalu bahagia.

.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan handphoneku di atas tempat tidur. Aku tak tahu lagi harus membalas SMS dari Nelliel, tapi sudut-sudut mataku basah. Aku menangis? Konyol! Hal itu tabu bagi laki-laki sepertiku.

.

**From : ILYSM**  
Lagi apa, liebe?

.

**To : ILYSM**  
Hari ini kita ngga smsan dulu, ya?

.

**From : ILYSM**  
Ya udah, kalo kamu lagi ada masalah. Kamu boleh pilih kok, sendiri atau cerita. Hihi...

.

Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. Kenapa? Padahal tadi aku membalas SMS itu dengan singkat, mungkin gadis lain akan mengira aku marah pada mereka. Kenapa kamu bisa melihat dari sudut pandang lain, Rukia?

Akhirnya, cerita tentang Nelliel un mengalir begitu saja melalui SMS-SMS yang ku kirim pada pacarku itu. Jujur aku merasa kalau aku bodoh, aku tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Rukia saat itu. Mungkin sakit karena tahu Nelliel adalah mantan pacarku. Kau memang bodoh, Grimmjow!

End Grimmjow's POV

TBC

* * *

Hampir satu bulan fic ini hiatus. Pas update, pendek pula ceritanya. Maaf ya, readers. Cha pasrah deh, paling juga yang ripiu dikit. Lagian chapter depan udah tamat kok. Hehehe...

Grimmjow : Dasar author tak bertanggung jawab!

Cha : Diamlah! Nyesel di update tau! Ngebuka luka lama. *cry*

Rukia : Nah loh! Nah loh! Salah Grimmjow! *nunjuk Grimmjow*

Grimmjow : Maaf deh, Cha *tampang nyesel*

Cha : Gak papa, kitty-kun. *smile*

Grimmjow : *dalam hati* author stres!

Cha : Oh ya, balesan review silahkan cek di inbox masing-masing, ya! Cha bales lewat PM.

.:. Buat yang ga login .:.

:: **Ao-chan kudo** :: Saya tahu siapa anda.. *plak!* Hehehe... Iya deh. Chapter ini banyakan ngarang kayaknya. ;P

:: **Zie-penk** :: Hahaha... Grimm manja? Dia memang ga bisa nelen obat tablet kok. Pletak! Hehehe.. :D

P.S. Sebenernya Cha update lama gara-gara baru sembuh sakit. Hihihi... Oh ya, Cha kepikiran mau bikin fic collab. Ada yang mau collab sama Cha? ;)

Mind to RnR, readers?


	5. Must End

**-Cinta Pertama-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Facebook bukan punya Cha, Cha cuma punya accountnya.  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : GrimmRuki, slight GrimmNel  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje  
Summary : Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu, apakah kau akan mencintaiku dan tak pernah mengingat dia lagi? Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu daripada dia, apakah boleh aku memiliki hatimu tanpa bayang-bayangnya?**

* * *

_Kau itu indah_

_Kau itu bermakna_

_Kau menggores kenangan cinta_

_Tapi di saat yang sama,_

_kau menggores luka dalam..._

* * *

"Rukia itu berbeda dengan Nell," ucap Grimmjow membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, gue tau. Tiap orang kan beda sifatnya, Grimm," timpal Rangiku.

"Gue lebih nyaman di deket Nell."

"Grimm, lo kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan!" suara Rangiku terdengar agak membentak.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara keras Rangiku. Tentu saja, karena keduanya kini tengah menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolah. Grimmjow menghela nafas panjang, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Setelah itu, iris birunya kembali ke Rangiku.

"Gue berkata sesuai dengan yang gue rasain."

"Grimm! Lo realistis dikit lah! Sekarang kalo misalnya lo bilang lebih baik Nell, lo mikirin perasaan Rukia nggak?"

"Ran, gue tahu. Gue tahu jelas."

"So?"

"Gue... bingung. Antara Nell dan Rukia, dua-duanya sama-sama berarti buat gue."

"Jadi?"

Belum sempat menjelaskan, sebuah bus berhenti tepat di depan halte tempat mereka menunggu. Grimmjow dan Rangiku memang sering pulang bersama karena rumah mereka satu arah. Cowok berambut biru itu berdiri tepat di samping Rangiku karena bus agak penuh.

"Grimm, lo belum jawab, loh!"

"Apa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Antara Nell sama Rukia, lo pilih mana?"

"Entahlah."

Rangiku memutar bola matanya sebal. Gadis itu agak tak terima dengan penjelasan Grimmjow yang seolah ingin cepat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Rukia. Rukia tidak semudah itu untuk mendapatkan hati Grimmjow, butuh waktu lama untuk Rukia menerima sakit hati ditarik ulur hatinya oleh Grimmjow.

Mulai dekat dengan Grimmjow hingga Rukia menyukai cowok berambut biru itu. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan respon negatif Grimmjow yang malah bilang kalau ia membenci Rukia. Dan diakhiri dengan Grimmjow yang akhirnya termakan oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Cowok itu akhirnya menyukai Rukia. Tapi Rangiku akan sangat menyesal jika mereka berdua tak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya. Setiap detil dari perkembangan hubungan Grimmjow dan Rukia, selalu diketahui oleh Rangiku.

* * *

Tak tuk tak tuk

Rukia mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen yang ia pegang pada buku tulisnya, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang sedikit, mencoba menatap siswa berambut biru di barisan belakang. Sayangnya, siswa bernama Grimmjow itu tengah sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran dengan setengah hati, sesekali ia menguap.

Tak lama kemudian, suara surga (baca : bel istirahat) berbunyi, Rukia tersenyum senang, lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Grimmjow. Ada secercah semangat di sana, Rukia pun kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada guru yang sedang merapikan alat mengajarnya.

Setelah guru tersebut meninggalkan ruang kelas, Rukia sengaja mendatangi meja Soi Fon, yang kebetulan terletak di jejeran paling depan barisan Grimmjow. Wajah Soi Fon yang semula kusut, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penasaran.

"Kenapa lo? Grimmjow lagi?" tebak Soi Fon, yang tentu saja tepat.

"Hn," Rukia mengangguk.

"Dia ngediemin lo gitu, ya? Di facebook lo berdua juga kenapa jadi it's complicated?"

"Hhh, gue nggak tahu, Soi. Bingung," jawab Rukia lesu.

"Udah tenang aja, kalo jodoh nggak kemana, kok!" Soi Fon tersenyum menghibur.

Rukia berusaha tersenyum, lalu mencoba curi-curi pandang dengan kekasihnya. Namun, ternyata Grimmjow lebih tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan Renji ketimbang menghampirinya. Rukia hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

Dari awal memang begitu, kan? Rukia ingat, pertama kali mereka duduk berdekatan saat jadian pun hanya karena digoda oleh anak-anak X-7, satu kelas. Lalu, saat Rukia sakit, dan akhirnya Grimmjow menghampiri tempat duduk Rukia untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

Setelah itu? Rukia harus repot-repot menghampiri Grimmjow untuk makan bersama atau pun sekedar mengobrol saja. Rasanya memang canggung dan terkesan agresif untuk seorang perempuan, namun Rukia seolah tak punya pilihan lain.

Tak lama kemudian, Grimmjow bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu beranjak keluar kelas. Jelas sekali ia melihat kalau Rukia ada di situ dan ia baru saja melewatinya, namun remaja berambut biru terang itu seolah sama sekali tak perduli. Saat itu, hati Rukia seperti tersayat dan sakit sekali.

"Sabar aja, Ru," ucap Soi Fon sambil tersenyum.

Rukia lagi-lagi tersenyum pahit, lalu menoleh keluar kelasnya, Grimmjow sedang berbincang dengan Gin. Ia tidak berbicara dengan seorang perempuan, tapi mengapa hati Rukia rasanya sakit? Diabaikan. Akhir-akhir ini Grimmjow lebih sering menjahili Hiyori atau Mashiro ketimbang di dekatnya. Ya, ia berubah.

* * *

_Untuk apa kita bersama?_

_Kalau kau tak lagi setia_

_Bahkan setiap katamu dusta_

_Aku bahkan tak tahu sampai mana_

_Kau akan terus menyakitiku_

* * *

Bahkan pada Rangiku pun, Grimmjow hanya bercerita tentang Nell, terkadang membandingkannya dengan Rukia. Sebenarnya untuk ukuran kesabaran, Rukia sudah cukup sabar dan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Grimmjow tiba-tiba mendiamkannya dan bahkan di sekolah pun mereka sama sekali tidak saling menyapa.

April...

Rukia's POV

.

Facebook

.

Grimmjow IsHere Jeagerjaques is in a relationship with Rukia Kuchiki Ex-Seven but it's complicated.

About an hour ago.

15 Comment - Like

You, Rangiku Matsuu Ichimaru, and 3 other people like this.

.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia mengganti status hubungan kami menjadi it's complicated. Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Kenapa ia terus-terusan seperti ini? Seolah berkata kalau ia sudah bosan denganku dan kapanpun itu, ia bisa mengakhiri hubungan kami

Rangiku baru saja bercerita beberapa hari lalu tentang curahan hati Grimmjow padanya. Ia bilang kalau ia bisa bercerita lebih banyak pada Nelliel ketimbang denganku. Ia bilang kalau ia pasti bingung dan tiba-tiba bisa kehilangan topik pembicaraan bila SMSan denganku.

Hal sepele? Mungkin. Tapi memang sudah beberapa hari ini kami tak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Jangankan untuk berbicara, menyapa pun tidak. Mungkin SMS dari Grimmjow pun hanya ada tiga kali dalam seminggu, sekedar menanyakan PR. Padahal dulu ia selalu mengirim SMS saat sore menjelang. Grimmjow... Bisakah sedikit saja kau jelaskan ini padaku?

.

Facebook (wall-to-wall)

.

Rukia Kuchiki Ex-Seven It's complicated lagi? Maaf ya, kalo selama ini aku nggak bisa ngertiin kamu.

.

Grimmjow IsHere Jeagerjaques Maaf juga.

.

Aku cukup terbelalak melihat jawaban darinya, tanggal berapa sekarang? 29 April? Ada apa ini? Ini bukan April MOP dan juga bukan bercanda kalau Grimmjow berkata seperti itu. Aku menghela nafas, lalu membuka facebooknya.

.

Facebook

.

Grimmjow IsHere Jeagerjaques went from being "in a relationship" to "single".

3 minutes ago.

2 Comment - Like

.

Apa? Benar-benar sudah berakhir? Aku terdiam, menghela nafas sebentar, rasanya hatiku menangis, tapi otakku berkata untuk tidak melakukan itu. Grimmjow? Tapi kenapa? Apa karena Nelliel?

.

Facebook (wall-to-wall)

.

Rukia Kuchiki Ex-Seven Berawal disini, berakhir juga di sini?

.

Grimmjow IsHere Jeagerjaques Maaf...

.

(Relationship status)

Rukia Kuchiki Ex-Seven went from being "in a relationship" to "single".

5 minutes ago.

7 Comment - Like

.

Jadi, benar-benar selesai semuanya, ya? Rasanya menyakitkan, tapi juga ada rasa lega, ternyata Grimmjow benar-benar sudah tak punya perasaan apapun padaku. Tak lama, aku dengar handphoneku berbunyi, ada SMS.

.

**From : Liebe**  
Walaupun putus, kita tetep temenan, kan?

.

**To : Liebe**  
Terserah, maunya gimana? Musuhan?

.

**From : Liebe**  
Nggak lah. Maaf ya, kayaknya belum bisa lupain Nell.

.

**To : Liebe**  
Nggak apa kok. Udah ya!

.

Nelliel lagi, Nelliel lagi. Grimmjow, seandainya aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu, apakah kau akan mencintaiku dan tak pernah mengingat dia lagi? Jika aku bertemu lebih dulu denganmu daripada dia, apakah boleh aku memiliki hatimu tanpa bayang-bayangnya?

End Rukia's POV

* * *

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Rukia masuk sekolah dengan status sebagai 'mantan kekasih' Grimmjow. Rasanya ada beban berat yang menahan langkah Rukia. Aneh. Pagi ini ia berpapasan dengan Grimmjow. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada tegur sapa, apalagi pembicaraan singkat. Rukia malah dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Grimmjow semakin menjauhinya dan menghindarinya.

Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba jadi dingin padanya. Mungkin memang benar, dari awal takdir tak menyatakan mereka untuk bersatu. Dari awal, memang Grimmjow menginginkan Neliel, dan bukan dirinya.

Cinta itu aneh, menggelitik ketika kita pertama kali menemukannya, namun menyakitkan ketika kita harus merelakan ia pergi. Bahkan air mata pun tak cukup untuk membawa ia kembali, karena semuanya percuma ketika cinta pergi.

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ending yang aneh. Yaaah, cerita di chap ini true story dan Cha diputusin dengan cara itu. Temen Cha sampai mencak-mencak bilang mantan Cha pengecut. Hehehe... Fanfic ini hiatus sangat lamaaaaa sekali. Maaf ya, sepertinya Cha kena WB dan juga akhirnya malah hiatus. Gomen. :)

Ada 2 fanfic Cha yang khusus Cha print untuk temen. Soalnya kata dia, ceritanya bagus, tapi dia malas baca lewat handphone atau laptop. Ya sudah, demi mempromosikan FFn, Cha print untuk dia. Tapi, seolah tanpa dosa, dia kasih tahu ke guru Bahasa Indonesia.

And, guess what? Gurunya malah tertarik dengan Bleach. Nanya dengan lengkap, siapa itu Grimmjow? Siapa itu Rukia? Hubungannya dengan Ichigo dan Byakuya apa? Kok ceritanya bisa seperti itu? Astaga... (Kayak interogasi).

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
